Hot and Steamy
by Sony89
Summary: After Mikey borrows Aprils phone for a while, she gets a huge phone bill because Mikey was calling - a hotline for adults? Something fun i thought of. have fun!


Something funny that came to me. It would be something only Mikey would do. I hope you enjoy it.

 **Hot and Steamy**

April had been furious at first. After all, a 500 Dollar telephone bill was huge, and her dad had to pay for it.  
After explaining that she had lent her phone to one of her friends and promising that she would pay for it, he had let the matter go – fortunately, he had not read what the high amount of money had been spent for.

But April had, and at first she was shocked and mad. But after a while, she was concerned. That was why she was on her way to the lair, to visit her friends and discuss her epiphany.

„Uh – hey guys!", she greeted them while entering, seeing Raphael on the couch, while Leo was watching Space Heroes and Donnie was tinkering with the pin ball machine, which was broken again.

„Heya April!, said Raph. Leo was too concentrated on his show and Donnie greeted her with the dorky smile she secretly loved. But today was not the day to discuss them. Today was a day to discuss the youngest turtle.

„Good day to you, April.", said Splinter, a cup of tea in hand.

„Oh, Master Splinter, good. You're here too.", she mumbled and looked around.

„Guys, I need to talk to you. Is Mikey around?"

The concern in her voice made Leo look up and switch off the TV. Even Raph looked in her direction now.

„He's off visiting Leatherhead. Why, is something wrong?", asked Donnie, letting the pin ball machine alone.

April sighed and invited everyone to sit on the couch, Splinter included.

„I- I kind of have to talk to you about him. Remember a few weeks ago, when he broke his T-Phone and borrowed my old phone my Dad is still paying for?"

Everyone nodded.

„Well, my dad received a huge phone bill. 500 Dollars in fact."

Raph groaned and Leo sighed.

„I apologize April. I do have some savings left.", said Splinter. „I will of course pay for it."

April shook her head and mentioned for the rat to stay seated.

„Thank you Master Splinter. But it's not the money I came for. It's what he spent it on."

A deep blush crawled upon her cheeks as she took the phone bill out of her bag.

„Oh god, this is embarrassing.", she said. More confused looks from the brothers.

„Why? It's Mikey, he is embarrassing himself on a daily basis.", Raph said.

„W-Well.", continued April and finally spilled the beans. „The reason the phone bill was so high is because he was.. kind of... calling a Sex Hotline for Gay Men."

Master Splinters teacup crashed to the floor, while his sons expressions were different from each other. Leo turned red as a tomato, Donnie grabbed for the phone bill and Raph just shouted : WHAT?!

„I- I wasn't sure how to tell you!", April said. „I mean... did any of you know? It's not bad of course, but I thought he was... well... I don't know."

„Wait, wait, wait...", said Leo, waving his arms around. „This is Mikey we're talking about. Do you think it was a mistake?"

Donnie looked over the phone bill.

„The call lasted for 45 minutes. That's quite some time.", he answered, apparently very uncomfortable.

„Am I the only one who is surprised?", Raph asked. „Since when does Mikey have... you know... _urges_?"

Splinter had found his composure and explained: „Every young man, and turtle, has urges, Raphael."

„But he's our baby brother! He's not supposed to have _urges_!"

„What makes me think is that he apparently hid the fact from us that he is.. well.. not into girls.", said Leo, looking a little hurt. April had an answer for that.

„That's why I didn't come right away. I was really mad because of the money. But maybe he is really embarrassed about this. Maybe he's afraid. What do you think we should do?"

"And why would he not talk to us about this?"

April, Leo and Donnie were looking at Raph and shook their heads.

"Come on Raph.", Leo said "We always give him a hard time for goofing around and screwing up too much. Especially you. Maybe he thought we would laugh at him."

"Wha- oh come on! He oughta know we're only kidding!", Raph said, but could see what his brothers were getting at. Standing up, he made a decision.

"We're gonna talk to him. And we're gonna tell him that it doesn't matter if he likes dudes or chicks, as long as he stays our brother."

April smiled and was happy that Mikey had such wonderful brothers.

"Still, we need to talk to Michaelangelo and tell him not to do this again."

"Don't do what again?"

Mikeys voice came from the entrance and everyone turned around, staring. The turtles went red and Splinter seemed more uncomfortable than ever.

"Uh.. Michaelangelo. We need to talk to you about something."

Mikey came nearer, nonchalant and happy as ever, but curious. "What did I do wrong? I didn't break the toaster this time, I swear!"

"It's about the time you had Aprils phone.", Donnie started, as none of his brothers dared to start the conversation. "Aprils phonebill came back and she had to pay more than 500 Dollars, because you called a hotline called...", he gulped. "Hot and Steamy."

Raph cursed. "Oh sewer apples.." Leo just turned redder, imagining unspeakable things.

Mikeys eyes went wide.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry April! I never thought it would be so expensive!"

Splinter said something about getting the money for April and vanished into the dojo. Mikey crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Really, 500 dollars? Steven could have told me."

"S-Steven? Who's Steven, Mikey?", Leo wanted to know, trying to not be shell-shocked.

"The guy on the phone!", answered Mikey. " He was really nice, but to be honest, the service was crap. I had to talk to him for over 45 minutes and the Pizza never came."

…

"Sorry what?", asked Raph, a tiny light bulb lighting up in his mind.

"Well, I was really hungry, but Antonios was closed, so I called up this Pizza place called 'Hot and Steamy'. There was even a guy with a six-pack on the ad in the newspaper, so I thought – hey, if he can eat so much pizza and not get fat, maybe I should try it."

"Oh heavens.", mumbled Donnie and hid his face in his hands. April was about to lose it.

"So I called them, and Steven picked up the phone. I said I wanted mine extra spicy and he said okay. But he sounded quite lonely, so I said I would talk to him some more. He was really nice. But the Pizza never came. I never got to taste how Hot and Steamy Stevens Salami was! And he promised it was extra large, too!"

It was at this point that Leo fainted, April started to cry from laughter, Donnie was just embarrassed and Raph hugged Mikey tightly.

"MIKEY, you dork, I love you!"

Mikey was kept in the dark because nobody wanted to explain to him why they were all acting so weird.

(And as for Raphs concerns about Mikeys urges – the turtle with the red bandana still had not noticed that his brothers borrowed from his hidden porn stache on a regular basis)


End file.
